


if i could dance with you again

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Work It (2020)
Genre: Basically my version of a Work It sequel, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Quinn, Jas, Jake, and Isaiah are all going to different schools in New York and this time, they’re all competing against each other for a dance competition. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but this time, Quinn is on a dance team led by Liam Valdez, who is famous for being Jake’s dance rival. Of course, drama ensues, especially when Liam starts looking at Quinn as more than just a teammate.
Relationships: Quinn Ackerman & Jasmine Hale, Quinn Ackerman/Jake Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	if i could dance with you again

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another Work It fic! I've had this idea of a sequel in mind for a while so I decided to try and write it!
> 
> Title from 'Dancing with our Hands Tied' by Taylor Swift. And I picture Liam Valdez to be played by Taylor Zakhar Perez.

Quinn grabbed her blue bag off the floor and swung it on her shoulder, picking up her closed chemistry notebook from her desk and putting it in. Her class was finally over and now, hopefully she can go relax in her dorm for a bit and catch up on her work. Then she would have plenty of time to videochat with Jake, who was attending Juilliard, and Jas. She waved goodbye to one of her friends in the class before walking out of the lecture hall. She was about to get her phone out of her bag when she heard someone call her name.

“Excuse me, are you Quinn Ackerman?” Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to the person who called out her name. She was met with a tall, handsome brunette with deep brown eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, which matched his black jeans and boots. It was quite the contrast to Quinn’s blonde hair, yellow crop top, and ripped light blue jeans. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Quinn responded, confused at the unrecognizable guy standing in front of her. “Sorry, do I…?”

“Oh, no,” the handsome stranger said quickly with a chuckle. “I’m Liam Valdez, dance major. I lead one of the dance teams here at NYU.”

Why was a dance leader who dressed like a punk rocker speaking to a freshman biochemistry major? “Oh, cool.”

“Sorry, I know this must seem weird, but I know you were on the winning team of the Work It competition a couple of months ago,” Liam explained. “I competed in Work It when I was in high school.”

Quinn relaxed when she realized that Liam was just a dancer. “You’re from North Carolina too?”

Liam smiled. “Yeah, I am. Anyways, I know you must be busy, so I’ll make this quick. We’re competing in a dance competition that’s in a few months. We’ll be competing against other colleges with dance teams and programs. And our team is looking for some new, preferably experienced dancers.”

“And you want me to join?” Quinn finished. Liam nodded. “I’m flattered, but I’m not the best dancer. I mean I only learned how to dance in a few months for Work It, I don’t have years of experience like you and other dance students.”

“Not all of our members have years of experience. Some of them join and learn as we go along. And I’ve seen your performance from Work It, you can dance and you can certainly improve,” Liam assured the blonde. “Hey, no pressure, I just think it would be a great opportunity for the both of us.”

Quinn thought about it. She did miss dancing and didn’t expect to love it as much as she did. Plus, Jas, Jake, and the rest of their friends were all at different schools and there’s no way Quinn could dance with them. And sure, Quinn did make a few friends since she started NYU, but she didn’t feel particularly close to any of them besides her roommate, Rory. This was a great chance for her.

She smiled. “I would love to join. Thank you, I can’t believe you came looking for me just to ask me- wait, how did you know I was here?”

“Great!” Liam’s grin matched Quinn’s before his expression turned sheepish. He didn’t expect her to ask that, but he didn’t blame her. He must’ve looked like a creep. “I asked around and found out you were a biochem major and I know that you would have to take the freshman chemistry class,” he gestured to the lecture hall Quinn had just exited, “so I figured I would find you here.”

“How resourceful of you,” Quinn lightly teased, eliciting a chuckle from Liam. 

“I’m a man of many talents,” Liam teased back. There was just something about Quinn that made it easy for him to talk to her and feel relaxed. “Anyways, I’ll just give you my number, I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

As Quinn and Liam exchanged their phones, she said, “Actually I’m free for the next couple of hours.” She had her scheduled video chat with Jake in three hours since that was when he had some free time from his classes, and her next class wasn’t until the evening. 

“Me too! Well, in that case, can I show you the dance studio we will be rehearsing at?”

“Sure!”

~~~~~~~

An hour later, Quinn plopped down on her bed in her dorm. After Liam showed her the rehearsal space and some videos of the team performing, she went back to her room. Rory wasn’t here yet, so it was only Quinn. She knew that Jas would be free now, so Quinn clicked on the Facetime option under Jas’s contact. The brunette answered within a few seconds.

“Hey Jas!” Quinn greeted with a smile once she saw her friend’s face on her screen.

“Hey Quinn!” Jas exclaimed. She was also chilling in her bed in her dorm. “What’s up?”

“You are not going to believe what just happened,” Quinn said.

Jas perked up. “What?”

“This guy just asked me to join a dance team and they’re going to be competing in that dance competition,” Quinn revealed. 

Jas’s eyes widened. “Really? Oh, Quinn, that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Jas gushed then she froze, remembering something. “Wait, who’s the dance leader?”

Confused by Jas’s shift in tone, Quinn answered “Liam Valdez, why?”

“Quinn,” Jas gasped. “Do you really not know who he is?” Surely Jake must’ve mentioned something to Quinn about Liam Valdez, right?

“I just met him about an hour ago, Jas,” Quinn said. What was the big deal? Was this guy famous or something? Or was this another thing where Jas knew all about dancers and Quinn didn’t?

Jas sighed. She loved Quinn with all her heart, she did, but that girl did not know anything about the dance community. “Quinn, honey, Liam Valdez is Jake’s dance rival. You just agreed to join a dance team led by your boyfriend’s  _ nemesis _ !”

Quinn burst out laughing. Jas could be quite dramatic sometimes, especially when it came to the world of dance. “Okay there’s no way that’s true-” The serious look on Jas’s face said otherwise and Quinn quickly sobered up. “Really?”

Jas nodded vigorously. “Yes, really! Everyone knows that they’ve been rivals for years!”

“Everyone in the dance community, not everyone,” Quinn pointed out. “But calling Liam his nemesis seems too dramatic, don’t you think? I mean, he seems like a nice enough guy.”

“I’m not being dramatic, Quinn,” Jas insisted. “Their rivalry is practically legendary. Everything changed when Jake tore his ACL, but now he’s dancing again and is going to school for it too. And he’s going to be competing in the dance competition too.”

“Then I guess the dance community has a lot to look forward to,” Quinn noted. “But why didn’t Jake tell me about Liam? He never mentioned him, and we all live in the same city now. And I go to school with Liam.” 

Jas shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe he thought you and Liam would never meet? He probably hasn’t thought about Liam in over a year, too.” Jas suggested but she didn’t sound like she believed that. 

A thought occurred to Quinn. “Hey, does Liam somehow know that I’m dating Jake?”

Jas shrugged. “Probably, I mean Jake posts pictures of you two on his Instagram.”

“Do you think he asked me to join his team because I’m Jake’s girlfriend?”Quinn asked quietly. Liam wouldn’t do that, right? Oh who was Quinn kidding, she hardly knew the guy, she didn’t know what he would do.

“No, I’m sure he asked you because you were on the winning team for Work It and you can dance,” Jas convinced her. 

“Okay, I guess so…” 

“So, tell me,” Jas changed the subject. “What’s Liam Valdez like?”

“Well he seems like a nice enough guy. He showed me around the dance studio and the other places Tisch uses and then he walked me back to my dorm. He’s a dance major but he’s also taking business classes too. And he told me that not everything on the dance team has years of experience and that they all help each other,” Quinn explained, smiling at the nice time she had with Liam. 

Quinn may not have realized that she was smiling, but Jas sure did. “Quinn, no.”

“No what?” Quinn tilted her head.

“Do not fall for Liam Valdez, okay? I know he’s handsome and he has that whole bad boy thing going on with the leather jacket and suave attitude-”

“What?” Quinn asked in disbelief, but Jas ignored it.

“But don’t do it,” Jas finished with a pointed look. She’s seen romcoms and shows all about this. The nice girl always falls for the mysterious bad boy, and Quinn was the nicest girl around. As for Liam, well, he has a certain reputation that Jas was well aware of. 

“We’re just on a team together, Jas, I am not going to fall for him. Besides, I’m in love with Jake and nothing will change that. Why are you bringing that up?” Quinn asked curiously.

“Because lots of people fall in love with Liam,” Jas insisted. Liam had dated a few girls who he was on a dance team with or partners with. It was practically his brand to date the girls he dances with. 

“Well, I’m not gonna be one of them, so you don’t need to worry. I am not interested in Liam, and he certainly isn’t interested in me,” Quinn noted. “Anyways, how school? With Isaiah?”

Jas brightened up. “It’s amazing! There’s so many different dance classes and I just love it so much. As for Isaiah, he’s actually been somewhat decent. I guess he really is trying to change.”

“Well that’s good, right?”

A devious smile appeared on the brunette’s face. “Yeah, it is. Plus, I’m pretty sure he has a crush on this guy in one of our classes.”

Quinn gasped. “ _ Really _ ? That’s sweet. I also can’t picture Isaiah having a crush on anyone.”

“Oh, you should’ve seen it, Quinn. He actually stuttered while talking to his crush, Peter. Then I felt bad and I saved him and I am now helping him.” Jas still didn’t believe that she got roped into helping Isaiah of all people with their love life, yet here she was.

“I think that’s great you two are friends,” Quinn said. “And I really can’t picture him being so nervous, I’m so used to seeing him be so… confident.”

Jas laughed. “You and me both, honey. Hey, did you see Priya’s latest Instagram post?”

Quinn smiled as she spoke to her best friend. She was scared that she and Jas would drift apart since they were going to different schools, but they were still as close as ever. Even though they would be competing against each other, they knew a competition would never get in between them.

Quinn only hoped it would be the same with Jake. 


End file.
